


Q comme...

by Kamenyan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: L'équipe de Quotidien decide de fêter le retour de Martin et Clement chez Yann... Au fil de la soirée, l'alcool aidant, des rapprochements se créent et le réveil est difficile.





	1. Q comme Cuite

**Author's Note:**

> Voila un petit projet qui traîne depuis des lustres dans mon ordi et que je n'arrive pas vraiment à terminer... Voila donc un premier chapitre ! J'espère que ca vous plaira :3  
> Au programme du fluff, du déni et des jeux de mots pourris avec le Q !

Chapitre 1

Q comme Cuite

 

Ce furent les vibrations de son téléphone, posé non loin de lui, qui tirèrent le jeune homme de son sommeil. S'étirant il grogna et ouvrit péniblement un œil. La lumière du jour l‘aveugla et il sentit immédiatement la douleur envelopper son crâne. Un soupir résigné franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il détestait avoir la gueule de bois. Il se redressa un peu et chercha du regard son téléphone avant de se rendre soudain compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que ce n'était pas son téléphone qui sonnait. Un peu effrayé, Martin scruta les alentours et pâlit en se remémorant peu à peu sa soirée de la veille, il se redressa dans le lit un peu brusquement et constata avec horreur sa nudité sous les draps. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda à sa droite pour découvrir la présence d'un autre homme semblant tout aussi nu, allongé près de lui. Son cœur fit un bond violent dans sa poitrine. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, paniqué. Il venait de faire une très très grosse connerie...

\- quelques heures plus tôt -

_Toute l'équipe avait décidé de squatter l'appartement de Yann pour fêter le retour de Martin et Clement après plusieurs mois passés aux Etats-Unis. Ravis, ils avaient festoyé une bonne partie de la nuit, l’alcool coulant à flot. Vers 4h du matin, les rares invités sobres s'éclipsèrent embarquant leurs amis ivres ou les jetant dans un taxi. La plupart des voitures et taxis étant complets, Martin s'attarda chez son patron qui lui proposa un dernier verre que Martin, déjà bien éméché, accepta avec joie. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, savourant leur verre de Genepi. L’ivresse ne faisait qu'accentuer leur complicité et leurs taquineries. Petit à petit, leurs voix se firent plus chuchotantes, plus séductrices, leurs souffles brûlants s'entremêlèrent au fil des conversations, des sourires taquins, des effleurements... Presque inconsciemment, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, laissant leurs genoux se toucher. Puis sans qu'ils s'en rendent réellement compte, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser fiévreusement sur le canapé._

  
Le reste de la soirée était flou mais vu sa position actuelle, il se doutait bien qu'ils n'en étaient pas restés aux simples baisers. Complètement chamboulé, le jeune reporter s'extirpa des draps le plus lentement possible et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce le plus vite possible, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas réveiller son patron... Guidé par une impulsion angoissée, il réussit à se glisser sans bruit hors de la chambre, et à s'habiller comme un automate. Que faire maintenant ? Attendre que Yann se réveille et parler ? Laisser un mot ? Fuir ? Bien qu'il ai parcouru les endroits les plus dangereux de la planète, Martin n'était plus si courageux dès que cela concernait sa vie personnelle. Il choisit donc la dernière option. Il repensa un instant au dos nu de son amant d'un soir, à demi recouvert par les draps, dormant encore paisiblement, et claqua la porte, honteux, espérant que par miracle, Yann se réveille sans souvenirs de leur nuit passionnée...  
L'air frais parisien lui claqua le visage alors qu'il resserrait son manteau contre lui. Il fit la courte distance qui séparait son appartement de celui de Yann à pied, tournant et retournant les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête . Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Les questions se bousculaient brusquement dans sa tête, accentuant son mal de crâne.  
Les brides de souvenirs restaient assez floues mais la sensation des lèvres chaudes de Yann contre les siennes, de ses mains sur son torse, de son corps contre le sien, lui collait à la peau. Il déglutit péniblement et fut pris d'une violente nausée. Il ne sut pas réellement si elle était due à la gueule de bois, ou à sa honte d'être parti comme un voleur après ce qu’ils avaient fait...  
Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il se jeta aussitôt sous la douche, désireux de se débarrasser de cette sensation étrange, vestige de leur nuit qu'il avait envie d'oublier. Il se coucha directement après sa douche, préférant pour le moment faire l'autruche et ne pas se soucier de cette histoire pour le moment...


	2. Q comme Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait putain ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le réveil de Yann...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le second chapitre !  
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire *.*  
> J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Merde. Merde. Putain de merde. Yann fixait le plafond, immobile, depuis bientôt une demi-heure, précisément depuis qu'il avait entendu Martin claquer la porte de son appartement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il aurait probablement fait la même chose à sa place. Lui, avait bien fait semblant de dormir pour éviter la confrontation quand il avait entendu Martin se lever.  
Merde. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit dans l'instant. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il savait que c'était réel. Les marques rougeâtres des baisers et des morsures sur sa peau ne trompaient pas. Il avait couché avec Martin. Le cerveau encore embrumé, il peinait à réaliser tout ce qu'impliquait sa connerie.  
Dans sa tête, les souvenirs s'emmêlaient entre le rêve et la réalité. Les détails avaient disparu mais l'essentiel subsistait. Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage en soupirant de nouveau. Merde. Il avait beau tourner cela dans tous les sens, l’évidence refusait de disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire ni nier les faits. Il savait. Putain. Il venait de coucher avec son reporter, plus jeune que lui de 13 ans et sous l'influence de l'alcool en plus. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris bon sang ?! Il ne se rappelait pas de tout mais il avait bien dû faire quelque chose pour finir avec lui dans son lit ! Il savait bien que le jeune homme ne le laissait pas indifférent mais de là à coucher avec lui… Merde. Que faire maintenant ? Martin était parti, prouvant ainsi qu’il regrettait leur nuit. Devaient ils en reparler ou faire comme si rien ne s’était passé ? Yann sentit l’angoisse lui saisir le coeur. Martin partait pour les Etats-Unis dans la soirée et il ne revenait pas avant jeudi soir… Ils devraient bien communiquer d’ici là, mais comment pourrait-il le regarder en face après ce qu’ils avaient fait ? Yann ferma les yeux dans un soupir, espérant être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. Mais quand il les rouvrit son plafond blanc n'avait pas bougé et l'image de Martin, nu, dans ses bras, les yeux assombris par le désir continuait de lui tordre la poitrine. Qu'allait-il faire ? Est ce que d'autres personnes étaient au courant ?  
Yann sentit l'angoisse lui saisir les entrailles. Cette bonne vielle copine qui venait souvent le chahuter certains soirs avant de lancer l'émission ou lorsqu'il se retrouvait dos au mur dans sa vie professionnelle ou sentimentale. Les questions pleuvaient sur lui. Et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'expirer lentement mais la traîtresse était déjà là. Et Yann ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de la chasser. Il se redressa, attrapa son portable composant par automatisme le numéro puis colla l'appareil son oreille. Il dut attendre plusieurs tonalités avant qu'un grognement mécontent ne lui réponde.

_ Martha, j’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, là ! Souffla-il, sa voix trahissait sa panique intérieure.  
_ Ouch… Yann, tu sais quelle heure il est au moins…? Grogna la jeune femme d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle aussi avait bien profité de la soirée chez son patron la veille.

_ J’ai merdé…  
_ Moins fort, j’ai une de ces gueules de bois… Soupira Martha, mais Yann savait qu'elle l'écoutait.  
_ Martha, s’il te plaît…. Implora-il néanmoins.

Il avait vraiment besoin de toute son attention.

_ Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Yann déglutit. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Martha. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'elle était sa confidente. Mais formuler à haute voix son erreur de la nuit passée la rendait bien trop réelle à son goût. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_ Je crois que… Je me souviens pas bien de tout mais… JecroisquejaicouchéavecMartin. Avoua-il d'une traite.  
_ Quoi ? Arrête de faire l’enfant, articule ! S'agaça l'assistante de réalisation.  
_ Je crois que j’ai… couché avec Martin. Cette nuit. Reprit-il plus posément, la réalité le frappa en plein visage et de son angoisse s'accentua.  
_ Eh bah, il était temps ! S'exclama-elle joyeusement, soudainement plus réveillée.  
Yann faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.  
_ Pardon ? Martha, je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver.... Je m'en veux tellement.... En plus il s'est enfui... Il doit me trouver répugnant... Et comment je vais faire pour le regarder en face...  
_ Calme-toi, Yann. Murmura-elle. Sa voix s'était radoucie. Je pense que c'est l'occasion pour toi de commencer à te poser les bonnes questions. Sur tes sentiments pour Martin. Il est peut être temps d'arrêter de vivre dans le déni.  
_ Mais quels sentiments ? Grogna Yann, exaspéré. On a couché ensemble bourrés... Ne viens pas mettre des sentiments là dedans…  
_ Yann, laisse-moi te dire une chose, l’alcool ne te donne pas envie de coucher avec quelqu’un, il te donne juste le courage de faire le premier pas. Il est temps que vous arrêtiez de vous voiler la face tous les deux. Alors oui, il y a des sentiments dans cette histoire et il serait enfin temps que vous en discutiez. Arrête de fuir. Sur ce bonne nuit ! 

Yann ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sa collègue avait déjà raccroché. Sa main retomba doucement sur les draps. Ils sentaient encore l'odeur de Martin.  
Malgré le manque de douceur de son amie, l'angoisse s'était calmée et sa respiration reprenait maintenant un rythme normal. Yann se rallongea avec un soupir résigné, il avait toujours des milliers de questions sans réponses dans la tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilaaaa ;)  
> À tres vite pour la suite :3


	3. Q comme Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin se pose des questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 3, assez calme encore une fois je l'avoue !  
> Mais promis ils vont finir par se bouger un peu x)

Martin se tournait et retournait dans son lit depuis bientôt deux heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il n’arrivait pas à se sortir sa nuit avec Yann de la tête. Son visage souriant et ses yeux embrumés par l’alcool semblaient gravés sous ses paupières. C’étaient un de ses seuls souvenirs de leur nuit. Son visage tout près du sien scellant leurs lèvres avec passion. Ses joues s’échauffèrent à cette image. Il ne pouvait pas nier que son patron lui avait toujours fait de l’effet. Ça n’était pas étonnant. Yann était indéniablement un bel homme et cela même lorsqu'il troquait son élégant costume contre un sweat à capuche. Et au delà de son physique, Martin avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, son patron et lui avaient beaucoup de points communs. Le courant était passé tout de suite entre eux. Ils étaient proches, ils l'avaient toujours été et l'étaient encore plus depuis le départ de Martin aux États Unis. Leur complicité s'était renforcée et leurs taquineries s'étaient faites plus nombreuses, plus osées. Mais cela ne lui donnait toujours pas d'explication à ce qui s'était passé le veille. Était-ce Yann qui avait initié le contact et il s'était bêtement laissé faire, trop alcoolisé ? Il avait du mal à y croire, même si Yann devait être tout aussi bourré que lui. Ou alors était ce lui à qui l'alcool avait tourné la tête au point de vouloir coucher avec son patron ? Cette nuit lui paraissait surréaliste, impensable. Agacé par les questionnements, Martin finit par repousser les couvertures et se saisit de son téléphone. Il eut un instant envie d'appeler Yann, de s'excuser pour sa fuite et d'essayer de tirer au clair cette affaire mais il se ravisa. La gêne et la peur encore trop présentes. Finalement il décida d'appeler Hugo. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui dans ce genre de moment de doutes.

***

Martin faisait les cents pas dans l’aéroport essayant de penser à tout sauf à ce qui lui occupait l’esprit depuis le début du week-end, à savoir sa nuit passée avec Yann. Il avait passé tout le début du week- end entre tentatives de repos et questionnements existentiels à cause ce cette histoire. Il avait peu dormi, le visage de Yann s’imposant à lui dès qu’il fermait les yeux. Après son appel, Hugo n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à venir lui tenir compagnie et l’aider à faire  
le tri dans ses idées fixes. Mais finalement leur entrevue n’avait fait que l’embrouiller encore plus. Après qu’il est fini de raconter toute l’histoire à Hugo, celui-ci avait eu un sourire énigmatique et lui avait demandé s’il comptait "accepter ses sentiments". Il était resté assez évasif mais Martin avait bien compris qu’Hugo voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, subtilement. Depuis, l’interrogation tournait dans sa tête, s'ajoutant à la pelote déjà complexe de ses pensées. Se voilait-il la face ? Etait-il réellement tombé amoureux de son patron sans y faire réellement attention ? Les images de leurs taquineries en plateau et en off lui arrivèrent en pleine figure et il ne put que soupirer. On ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation était très professionnelle. Mais, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à cela, la majeure partie des salariés de Bangumi étaient amis, plus que de simples collègues. Mais y’avait-il quelque chose de plus avec Yann ? Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait beau la repousser dans les tréfonds de sa tête, la réponse, évidente, s’échappait et envahissait tout son être: Oui. Il était très attaché à lui et même s’il ne le lui disait pas souvent, il admirait profondément son patron. Il tenait à lui bien plus qu’à un simple collègue mais il n’était pas prêt à considérer la possibilité d’avoir de réels sentiments…

Martin sursauta lorsque la main de Clement s’abattit sur son épaule.  
_ Martin, c’est l’heure d’embarquer. annonça-il.  
_ Oh, déjà ? s’étonna le jeune reporter.  
Il se dépêcha de ramasser son sac à dos et de suivre son JRI jusqu’à la porte d’embarquement.  
_ T’es dans la lune aujourd’hui. Tout va bien ? demanda Clement, alors qu’ils rentraient dans l’avion.  
_ Ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mentit Martin.

Ils s’installèrent à leurs places et Martin posa sa tête contre le hublot frais. Il sentit la fatigue de son week-end s’abattre sur lui brutalement. Il lutta quelques minutes mais s’endormit avant même que l’avion ne décolle du sol français.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A très vite pour le chapitre 4 ;)


	4. Q comme Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retour au travail difficile pour Yann, il n'est pas prêt à affronter son reporter, même en duplex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 4 !  
> Il est un peu plus long que les autres et les choses commencent à bouger !

Yann se laissa tomber dans la chaise de son bureau avec un soupir. Son écran d'ordinateur encore éteint lui renvoya l'image de son visage aux traits tirés et cernés. Il avait mis du temps à s’endormir la veille et le réveil avait été douloureux. Les cauchemars et l'angoisse ne l'avaient pas laissé en paix. Il avait passé le week-end à broyer du noir, cherchant désespérément les réponses à ses questions et attendant vainement un éventuel SMS de Martin, trop frileux pour en envoyer un lui-même. Le présentateur se dépêcha de chasser ses pensées épuisantes de son esprit et alluma son ordinateur. Il avait du travail. L’émission de ce soir était chargée. Il se plongea donc dans la préparation, oubliant ses interrogations pour un moment.  
Laurent entra dans son bureau vers 9h15 comme à son habitude, les bras chargés d’une pile de dossier qu’il posa sur son bureau. Ils échangèrent rapidement sur l’organisation de l’émission du soir, puis Laurent demanda:

_ Martin et Clement sont bien arrivés ?

Yann releva les yeux, surpris par la question de son associé. 

_ Euh… Je sais pas ? avoua-il, un peu confus.  
_ Tu sais pas ? Tu n’as pas appelé Martin ? s’étonna Laurent.

Le co-producteur fronça les sourcils quand Yann fit non de la tête.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s’inquiéta Laurent.

Yann prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il hésitait à raconter sa nuit aventureuse avec Martin à son collègue et ami. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il choisit de la passer sous silence: son collègue n’avait jamais vu d’un bon oeil son rapprochement avec Martin. Il tenait à ce que vie professionnelle et vie privée restent séparées au bureau. Yann ne tenait pas à être réprimandé par Laurent pour son soi-disant « manque de professionnalisme ».

_ Non… Pourquoi ? mentit-il alors.  
_ D’habitude, la première chose que tu fais quand Martin est en reportage, c’est l’appeler…

Yann haussa un sourcil. Il n’avait jamais remarqué qu’il le faisait systématiquement, c’était  
devenu un automatisme d’appeler Martin quand il était à l’étranger, et cela même quand  
l’émission du soir ne l’exigeait pas… Mais ce matin, il ne l’avait pas fait. Etrange, alors que ses  
pensées étaient uniquement focalisées sur lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son téléphone posé près  
de lui. Il fut tenté de l’appeler maintenant mais avant qu’il ai pu prendre une décision, Theodore  
vint les appeler pour la réunion. Il se leva donc et suivit son rédacteur en chef, laissant son téléphone derrière lui.

***

La journée fut très chargée, il n’eut aucune autre occasion d’appeler Martin et de toute façon il  
n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à affronter le jeune homme pour le moment. Après tout, il n’avait aucune  
idée de comment Martin prenait la chose. Etait-il dégouté ? En colère ? Cette incertitude l’effrayait.  
Il pensait s’en sortir sans l’appeler mais c’était sans compter sur Martha et Vincent qui lui tombèrent dessus pendant sa pause café avant qu’il parte en répétition.

_ Tu ne l’as pas appelé ? S’écria Martha faisant soupirer Yann, peu enclin à endurer son sermon.  
_ J’ai pas eu le temps… se défendit-il.  
_ Yann, plus tu retardes votre discussion, plus tu rends les choses difficiles. Murmura Vincent que Martha avait mis dans la confidence.  
_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?! s’agaça Yann.  
_ La vérité. Celle que tu as peur de t’avouer. Soupira Martha, fatiguée par le déni de son ami. Yann, arrête de lutter. Au fond de toi, tu as déjà toutes les réponses. Alors sors de ta carapace, accepte-les et fais quelque chose avant qu’il ne soit trop tard !

Yann finit son café d’une traite et s’empressa de rassembler ses affaires sans un regard pour ses  
deux amis. La fatigue et l’angoisse le rendaient profondément irritable.

_ Il est déjà trop tard. Soupira-il en quittant le bureau.

Vincent et Martha échangèrent un regard résigné et sortirent à leur tour.  
Arrivé en studio, Yann retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il apprit que Martin et Clement ne pourraient pas participer aux répétitions, étant toujours en reportage. Ça lui laissait encore un peu de temps pour se préparer psychologiquement à voir son reporter.

***

L'heure de l'émission était arrivée bien plus vite que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé. Heureusement, il n'avait pas le temps pour le duplex de début d’émission mais l'angoisse lui serrait la poitrine. Martha dut le sentir car elle se glissa dans son dos un peu avant le lancement pour tenter de le détendre avec quelques blagues. Cela fonctionna pour quelques temps, mais plus l'heure du duplex approchait plus Yann se sentait nerveux. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu de Martin Weill était son dos nu disparaissant derrière une porte, l'abandonnant dans les draps encore chauds et les doutes de leur aventure d'un soir. Comment le regarder en face maintenant ? Alors qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de comment cela était arrivé. Il regretta un peu de ne pas l'avoir appeler ce matin mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, la pub venait de se terminer. Il inspira un grand coup et lança le jingle USA.

_ On retrouve Martin Weill et Clement Brelet aux Etats-Unis ! annonça Yann en levant les yeux vers l'écran géant où le visage de Martin venait d’apparaitre. Yann resta un instant en suspens devant le visage du jeune homme. Il lui souriait mais c’était différent de d’habitude.

_ Salut Martin ! parvint-il à lancer, le souffle coupé.  
_ Salut Yann ! répondit-il, sa voix trembla légèrement.

Il y avait une gêne, une sorte de tension entre eux. C'était comme si une barrière s’était installée entre eux. Les sourires étaient figés, au fond des regards brillaient la confusion, la peur. Martha les regardait avec un air inquiet. La tension était si forte que Yann était sûr que même le public la sentait. Pas un mot ne sortit du script. Laurent allait être content. Les mots glissaient mécaniquement de leurs bouches, sans saveur et sans couleur, quelque chose était brisé. Yann sentit son coeur se serrer. Avait-il perdu Martin ? Son amitié ? Cette nuit avait-elle tout gâché sans possibilité de retour en arrière ?  
Ils poursuivirent le duplex comme si de rien n'était, tentant d'ignorer la barrière qui les séparait. Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés durant tout l’échange mais aucun des deux ne regardait vraiment l'autre. Ils cherchaient à voir plus loin, à décrypter les pensées l’un de l'autre sans pour autant trahir les leurs. Yann salua Martin sobrement, lui lâchant néanmoins un petit sourire triste qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas, puis l'émission reprit son cours.  
Après avoir rendu l'antenne, Yann se dépêcha de quitter le plateau. Il avait besoin d'air et d'une clope. Il se changea expressément puis fila hors du studio sans saluer personne. Malgré l’air frais de la nuit, il avait toujours l'impression d'étouffer. Le duplex se rejouait inlassablement dans sa tête. On ne pouvait pas le qualifier de froid, mais il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux, comme si leur étincelle de spontanéité et de complicité avait disparu. Yann sauta dans un taxi, l'esprit tourmenté par cette soirée, se demandant ce que Martin pouvait bien ressentir de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se trouve aux US pour le chapitre 5 !  
> A très vite,
> 
> K.


	5. Q comme Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin, à New-York, repense à cet étrange duplex avec Yann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite :3

Le jeune reporter recommença à respirer au moment où la voix de Théodore dans l'oreillette lui annonça la fin du duplex. Il rangea précipitamment son micro et ses écouteurs, tentant de cacher son trouble. Ces quelques minutes de duplex avaient été une véritable torture. Il les avait appréhendées toute la journée.

Si ses tourments avaient été atténués par l'arrivée à New-York, ils étaient revenus au galop quand il avait constaté que l'habituel appel de Yann n'était jamais venu. Il y avait trouvé toutes les interprétations possibles: peur, colère, dégoût... Mais en tout cas, il était certain que quelque chose n’allait pas entre eux. Un peu effrayé à cette perspective, il avait tout fait pour retarder le contact en s’arrangeant pour ne pas pouvoir participer aux répétitions, éveillant les soupçons de Clement. La peur s’était ensuite installée et ne l’avait pas quitté de la journée. Puis, le moment fatidique était arrivé et cela avait été bien pire que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Ils n'avaient jamais fait un duplex pareil. Ils avaient beau être en connexion directe, Yann lui avait semblé être à des années lumières de lui, à un endroit où il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Comment cette simple nuit avait-elle pu creuser un fossé pareil entre eux ? Yann n’avait pas eu l’air en colère, ni dégoûté… Non, le présentateur n’exprimait aucune émotion. Il était distant et son regard était vide d’affection. Martin avait senti son souffle se couper à la vision de ses deux orbes bleus, froids, sans douceur, ni chaleur qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Martin s'en voulait d'avoir fui. Peut être que s'ils avaient discuté calmement de ce qui s’était passé, il n'y aurait pas un tel malaise entre eux. Il avait pourtant toujours peur d’en parler. Peur de blesser Yann, peur de se blesser, peur que leur relation change pour toujours... Il était complètement perdu. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait juste voulu que cette nuit ne soit jamais arrivée, il voulait retrouver Yann comme avant et ne plus avoir tous ses doutes dans le coeur. Pouvaient-ils encore faire demi-tour ?

_ Ok, mec, c'est quoi votre problème ?

La voix de Clement tira Martin de ses pensées alors qu’ils venaient de terminer leur repas.

_ De quoi tu parles ? s’étonna Martin.  
_ De toi et de Yann ! s’exclama le JRI. On aurai dit un duplex de Pernaut là, il se passe quoi  
entre vous ?

Martin baissa les yeux. Même Clément avait remarqué le fossé qui s’était creusé entre eux.  
Devant le silence de Martin, Clement ajouta:

_ Ça avait l’air d’aller bien entre vous samedi soir, pourtant !

Martin releva brusquement la tête et s’écria:

_ Comment ça, samedi soir ?  
_ Bah vous vous êtes pas quittés de la soirée ! Il t’a pas lâché des yeux, tout le monde l’a  
remarqué. Il s’est passé quoi ?

Le jeune reporter ferma les yeux et soupira. Il y avait donc des gens qui se souvenaient de cette  
soirée. Il s’assit sur le canapé et finit par avouer à demi-mot:

_ On était bourrés… On a couché ensemble… Et je me suis enfui… On a pas reparlé depuis…  
Bordel, je sais pas quoi faire… Je me rappelle même pas de tout.

Clement posa sur lui en regard effaré et vint s’asseoir près de lui.

_ Tu l’aimes ?

La question fit écho dans l’esprit de Martin qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne  
sortit. Il releva un regard rempli de détresse à son collègue.

_ J’en sais rien… Je sais plus vraiment quoi penser… Je voudrais juste que les choses  
redeviennent comme avant. Finit-il par souffler.  
_ Tu devrais lui en parler, je pense… Ça fait un moment cette ambiguïté, déjà…  
_ Tu crois ? l’interrogea Martin.

Clement laissa échapper un petit rire et posa affectueusement sa main sur l’épaule du jeune  
homme.

_ Je crois que vous êtes vraiment les seuls à pas vous rendre compte à quel point votre relation  
est intime et ambiguë ! confessa-il.

Martin lui jeta un regard incrédule qui accentua l’hilarité de Clement.

_ Les petites caresses sur l’épaules, les bises, les regards en coin… Tu es bien conscient que tu  
es le seul qu’il regarde comme ça ?  
_ Il me regarde normalement… Protesta faiblement Martin.  
_ Je crois pas non. Rit-il. Je vais me coucher. Te tortures pas trop l’esprit, Marty.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, donna une dernière tape sur l’épaule de son ami et disparut dans sa  
chambre. Martin resta un instant immobile sur le canapé, digérant ce que lui avait dit Clément.  
Leur relation était-elle vraiment si ambiguë ? Il se leva en soupirant et sortit fumer sur le balcon. A  
chaque fois qu’il y repensait, de nouvelles questions naissaient dans son esprit et pour l’instant  
aucune n’avait trouvé de réponse. Il expira la fumée, laissant son regard se perdre dans les  
lumières de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C’était un sms de  
Hugo.

_"Yann a tiré la gueule toute la journée. Je crois qu’il va pas très bien non plus. Vous devriez en parler."_

Martin jeta sa cigarette et retourna se vautrer sur le canapé. Il relut le sms à plusieurs reprises avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ses amis avaient sûrement raison. Les choses ne s’arrangeraient pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas parlé à Yann. Mais que lui dire ? Il n’avait pas d’explication et il ne savait même pas ce qu’il ressentait pour son patron. Tout ce qu’il voulait pour l’instant était que les choses redeviennent comme avant et retrouver le sourire et l’amitié de Yann. Il refusait de le perdre.  
Son portable se mit à sonner près de lui. Il l’attrapa et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit le visage de Yann apparaitre sur l’écran. Il sortit sur le balcon et décrocha les mains tremblantes.

_ Allô ? murmura-il d’une voix mal assurée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> Prochain chapitre: enfin de la communication ! (ou presque)  
> A très bientôt !


	6. Q comme Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalement la confrontation :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite, assez vite comme promis ;)  
> Ça vous fera patienter avant le retour de Quotidien *.*

_« Au fond de toi, tu as déjà toutes les réponses. Alors accepte-les, sors de ta carapace et fais_  
_quelque chose avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »_

Yann à demi-allongé sur son canapé regardait la fumée danser en arabesques torturées devant ses yeux. Les mots que Martha lui avait dit ce matin ne le quittaient plus. Sournois, ils s’étaient glissés dans son oreille et s’étaient infiltrés au plus profond de son coeur. Oui, il avait la réponse. Elle s’était déjà imposée bien longtemps auparavant. Elle lui avait étouffé la poitrine le jour où Martin avait été arrêté au Maroc. Dès ce moment, il avait su. Ce n’était pas juste de l’amitié ou un instinct protecteur envers ses employés. C’était bien plus et la violence de ses sentiments l’effrayait. Il n’était cependant pas dupe, il savait bien qu’en suivant cette direction, il ne pourrait que se casser la gueule. Pourquoi Martin s’intéresserait-il à lui ? Alors, il avait refoulé ses sentiments qui commençaient à gagner son coeur, les avaient séquestrés au plus profond de lui, si profond qu’il pensait presque les avoir battus à mort. Et puis cette soirée était arrivée et avait foutu en l’air tous ses efforts pour réfréner ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait plus nier désormais. L’alcool l’avait fait céder à ses pulsions. Mais que pensait Martin de tout cela ? Avait-il juste cherché à s’amuser ? L’alcool l’avait-il aveuglé à ce point ? Il ne voulait pas se l’avouer mais un espoir fou était né en lui, l’espoir que peut-être Martin pouvait ressentir quelque chose lui aussi… Un espoir que le dernier duplex avait totalement malmené. Cette distance entre eux semblait désormais s’agrandir à chaque seconde. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il était capable de continuer à vivre près de Martin en étouffant l’amour qu’il avait pour lui et en se contentant de son amitié. Cependant il ne pourrait jamais accepter de perdre cette amitié. Il refusait qu’ils deviennent des inconnus ou de simples collègues anonymes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette nuit et cet espoir tout gâcher. Il avait besoin de Martin à ses côtés, dans sa vie, même si ce n’était que pour l’aimer de loin et ne recevoir que son amitié. Il refusait de le perdre, même s’il devait se briser le coeur pour le garder près de lui.  
Il avait soudain une furieuse envie de voir Martin, d'entendre sa voix et de le retenir près de lui. C'était l'impulsion d'un instant mais il ressentait le besoin de lui parler. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte le téléphone était dans ses mains et le numéro de Martin était composé. Quelques tonalités plus tard, la voix de Martin se faisait entendre.

_ Allô ? La voix semblait posée mais Yann y perçut une pointe d'appréhension.

Maintenant qu’il l’entendait, il se sentait un peu idiot. Son coeur à vif battit plus fort mais se referma sur lui même. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’il l’aimait mais il devait le garder à tout prix près de lui.  
  
_ Hey… Ça va ? murmura-t-il mal à l’aise. Tout s’est bien passé pour le reportage ?  
_ Ouais, très bien. On a juste pris un peu de retard mais c’est réglé. Souffla Martin, un peu gêné également.

La barrière qu’ils avaient ressenti pendant le duplex était de nouveau présente, ils la sentaient autour d’eux, même à des kilomètres. Elle les oppressait, nouait leurs gorges… Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, pesantes.

_ Désolé d’appeler aussi tard… Finit par lâcher piteusement Yann.

Martin comprit aussitôt qu’il ne faisait pas référence à l’heure qu’il était. Il se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension, il sentait la discussion basculer vers le sujet qu’ils taisaient mais qui pourtant résonnait inlassablement entre eux.

_ C’est pas grave… Répondit-il simplement, incapable d’en dire plus.

Yann prit une grande inspiration à l’autre bout du fil.

_ Je voulais te dire... Je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé samedi soir…

Chaque mot lui coûtait, il avait l’impression de se mentir à lui même.

_ Je suis désolé aussi… Murmura le reporter tout bas.  
_ J’avais bu… Je me rappelle plus de grand chose… Mais en tout cas, je suis désolé si je t’ai gêné, ou blessé... Si j’ai été insistant…Ou… Commença Yann, la culpabilité glissant toute seule de ses lèvres.

Martin, attristé par l’état de son ami le coupa aussitôt.

_ Yann. Ecoute… On était tous les deux très bourrés et fatigués... Honnêtement, je me rappelle  
pas de grand chose non plus… Alors…Ne nous prenons pas la tête avec ça, ok ? C’était juste une  
erreur d’un soir…

Le présentateur se sentit défaillir à l'entente du mot « erreur », l'amertume lui envahit le coeur. Il savait que c’était sa faute, qu’il avait emmené Martin sur ce terrain là pour éviter de lui confier ses véritables sentiments. Mais, ça lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que prévu. Le petit espoir qu’il avait nourri sur les sentiments réciproques de Martin venait de s’éteindre et de le plonger dans les ténèbres. Il avait eu tort. Martin s'était juste laissé emporté par l'alcool et par ses avances sûrement… Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver sa voix.

_ Tu as raison. Oublions ça. Je voulais t’en parler parce que… Je ne voulais pas qu’il y ai de  
malaise entre nous…

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un souffle. Il n’avait qu’une envie: terminer cet appel au plus vite.

_ Oui. Je suis content que les choses soient claires. Et comme avant. Dit Martin, sur un ton qui  
semblait plus léger.

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de reprendre une contenance.

_ Bonne nuit, Martin. chuchota-il d’une voix étranglée.

Yann raccrocha sans écouter la réponse de son reporter. Il laissa le téléphone tomber sur le canapé. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Les choses étaient claires avec Martin maintenant. Il n'allait pas le perdre à cause de cette nuit. Mais malgré tout son coeur avait nourri un espoir éphémère que cette nuit accidentelle aurait pu être révélatrice d'autre chose, que Martin peut être ressentait la même chose que lui. Mais il n'avait rien eu le courage de lui dire, et Martin de toute façon semblait bien loin de partager ses sentiments. Retour à la case départ. Ca ne devrait rien changer. Le statut quo était intact. Pourtant Yann avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur. Il avait la gorge nouée et était habité par cet affreux sentiment de non-dit, d'incomplet. Comme si le sujet était clos alors qu'il avait encore des millions de mots à lui dire. Mais dès qu'il faisait un pas pour sauter, la peur du vide se rappelait à lui et il se ravisait par crainte de la chute. Yann resta un long moment à regarder les cendres de sa cigarette intouchée tomber dans le cendrier. Il refusa d'admettre que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, refusa d'admettre que même si rien n'avait changé en apparence, Martin était définitivement hors de sa portée. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le chagrin l’emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé :333  
> H-1 avant Q :D
> 
> A bientôt :3


	7. Q comme Combat intérieur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après leur conversation téléphonique, Martin commence sérieusement à se poser des questions sur ses propres sentiments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 7, nous voilà !  
> On avance lentement je sais, mais promis un jour ça va bouger x)

_ Bonne nuit, Martin.

Martin s’apprêtait à répondre mais, Yann avait déjà raccroché. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. La voix de Yann était étrange sur ces derniers mots. Il n’avait pas l’air d’aller bien. Le reporter poussa un long soupir. Finalement, l’affaire était résolue. Ils avaient discuté et le malaise était levé. En théorie. Mais étrangement il ne se sentait pas apaisé. Bien au contraire, il se sentait encore plus agacé qu’avant l’appel. Pas contre Yann, mais contre lui-même. Il avait l’impression que Yann avait coupé l’appel chagriné et l’idée que son patron soit malheureux par sa faute lui était tout simplement insupportable. Il se sentait frustré, amer. Comme s’il n’avait pas été assez loin dans leur discussion… Il passa encore quelques minutes à se rejouer la conversation dans sa tête, cherchant ce qu’il aurait pu changer, rajouter. Après quelques minutes, il étouffa un bâillement et jeta un oeil à l’horloge de la cuisine de leur appartement. S’il n’était que 21h à New-York, il était déjà très tard en France. Combien de temps Yann avait-il passé devant son téléphone, cherchant le courage de l’appeler ? Il était bien plus courageux que lui au final. Lui n’avait fait que fuir depuis le début. Même durant l’appel, il n’avait pas été capable de dire grand chose, c’était Yann qui avait abordé le sujet. Il se sentait lâche et coupable. Il n’était pas satisfait de la façon dont cette histoire se terminait. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se prenait encore la tête avec ça ? Les choses n’étaient plus ambiguës et pourtant la boule dans sa gorge refusait de disparaitre. Après un énième soupir, il envoya un rapide texto à Hugo, lui racontant sa conversation avec Yann puis partit se coucher à son tour, épuisé par le décalage horaire et leur longue journée à crapahuter dans la ville pour le reportage. Tout irait surement mieux avec le temps, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Cependant même allongé dans ses draps, son agacement refusait de le quitter. Il n’en pouvait plus. Cette histoire hantait ses pensées depuis bientôt trois jours, il croyait devenir fou. Qu’est-ce qui l’agaçait autant ? La question resta sans réponse et il finit par s’endormir d’épuisement.   
Mais même dans ses rêves, Yann ne l’abandonnait pas. Des flash de la soirée habitèrent ses rêves. La main de Yann s’attardant sur son épaule, leurs fous rires incontrôlables, le regard intense de Yann dans le sien, puis ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, il s’agrippait à sa chemise pour approfondir le contact. A aucun instant, il ne doutait. C’était comme une évidence, il avait besoin de Yann contre lui. Il se sentait brûler sous les caresses du plus vieux. Ses baisers sur son torse traçaient des sillons ardents sur sa peau. Ils voulaient plus. Ils titubaient maladroitement jusqu’au lit et s’écrasaient en riant sur le matelas. Les baisers reprenaient de plus belle, les gestes semblaient naturels, complices. Les vêtements tombaient un à un. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau tendre des épaules de son amant éphémère tandis que ce dernier dévorait son cou. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu’un, les prénoms étaient gémis dans l’obscurité. Ils se laissaient consumer par le plaisir de l’union de leur corps.

Martin se réveilla assez brusquement, en sueur, les joues rougies et complètement déboussolé. Ce rêve avait bien réveillé son bas-ventre. C’était bien le moment pour lui de rêver de ça… Il n’arrivait déjà pas à s’enlever Yann de la tête avant. C’était encore pire. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence, même sans alcool, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être attiré par lui… Etait-ce cela qui le frustrait tant ? Se voilait-il la face en prétendant le contraire ? Il n’arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ce qu’il ressentait. Il soupira avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain: il avait besoin d’une douche froide. En en sortant, il constata qu’Hugo avait répondu à son texto:

_"Vous êtes vraiment un beau duo d’idiots… Vous comptez vous fuir encore longtemps ? Vous étonnez pas si Martha vous arrache la tête…"_

Martin fronça les sourcils. Il devinait ce que son ami voulait lui dire mais quelque part, il refusait d’y croire. Cela impliquait beaucoup trop de choses et il n’était pas prêt à faire face à cette éventualité… De toute façon, c’était clair maintenant. C’était Yann lui-même qui avait voulu mettre les choses au claire… C’était terminé. Pourtant son coeur et son esprit semblaient résolu à le pousser inlassablement aux côtés de Yann.   
Il laissa ses interrogations de côté pour aller préparer son sac. Une longue journée de tournage les attendait, et ils avaient un duplex ce soir. Au moins cette fois, il ne serait pas teinté du même malaise que la veille. Du moins, il l’espérait. Son rêve de la nuit passée lui revint en mémoire et il rougit violemment en se disant qu’une autre sorte de malaise pourrait être présent ce soir.   
Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et partit rejoindre Clément dans le salon, en se promettant de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments. Même si une petite voix au fond de lui lui soufflait qu’il n’y avait pas grand chose à réfléchir à part l’évidence. Mais cela il n’était pas encore prêt à l’accepter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !  
> Prochain chapitre: Martha pas contente !


	8. Q comme Complot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha n'est pas prête à laisser Yann oublier Martin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 8 !  
> Petite précision au niveau des émissions la temporalité n'est pas cohérente mais bref :')

_ On m’a dit que tu avais appelé Martin, hier. Sourit Martha en entrant dans son  
bureau.

Yann se tendit un peu. Elle allait se mettre en colère c’était certain…

_ Vous nous surveillez maintenant ? grogna-il esquivant la question implicite de sa collègue.  
_ C’est notre job de cupidon ! rit-elle. Alors ?

Yann serra la mâchoire, il n’était pas d’humeur pour un savon et une leçon de morale. Mais,  
connaissant Martha, c’était inévitable.

_ Je veux pas en parler. Soupira-il.

C’était peine perdue. Il finirait par tous lui dire, il le savait… Mais sa dignité l’obligeait à résister un minimum, comme d’habitude. Le sourire de Martha disparut pour devenir une moue contrariée. Elle vint s’asseoir en face de lui, les sourcils froncés, et prit le temps de détailler son visage. Un peu plus pâle que d’ordinaire, les traits tirés et une lueur triste dans les yeux. C’était mauvais signe. Yann fit mine de l’ignorer pendant qu’elle l’observait.

_ Yann ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Souffla-elle.

Le présentateur lâcha un soupir. Il releva les yeux vers son amie qui lui jetait un regard inquisiteur.  
Nouveau soupir.

_ J’ai arrangé les choses… Il n’y aura pas de malaise…

La déception et l’agacement se peignirent sur le visage de l’assistance de réalisation.

_ Yann ! Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

Le présentateur grimaça. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_ C’était mieux ainsi… Il… Il aurait été effrayé si je lui en avais parlé… Murmura le quadragénaire.  
_ Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? s’agaça Martha. Vous êtes vraiment un beau duo de lâches !!  
_ Il a parlé lui-même de notre nuit comme d'une erreur ! finit par s’écrier Yann excédé. Que veux-tu de plus, Martha ?!

La jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de recul face au ton dur qu’avait prit son ami. Elle vit ses poings tremblants se serrer. Il était à bout. Son regard était éteint et elle pouvait facilement y déceler toute la fatigue et la peine qu’il ressentait vis à vis de cette situation. Il aimait tellement Martin. Elle s’en était très vite rendue compte, presque dès son arrivée au Petit Journal. Yann avait longtemps nié mais il ne pouvait désormais plus le cacher. Il pensait s’enfoncer dans un amour malheureux, il avait essayé de s’en débarrasser en vain… Cet amour pour son collègue le faisait suffoquer à présent et pourtant il était toujours prêt à se déchirer le coeur pour pouvoir être près de lui. Martha pinça les lèvres: elle ne pouvait pas laisser son ami rester malheureux. Elle avait assisté muette à la naissance de l’alchimie entre ses deux collègues et elle les avait vu se battre chacun de leur côté contre leurs sentiments. C’était plus que ce qu’elle pouvait supporter, elle ne pouvait plus rester spectatrice désormais.

_ Yann, je suis convaincue qu’il t’aime aussi. Mais il a peur, il est effrayé par ses sentiments. Comme toi… Souffla-elle d’une voix douce. Tu dois lui dire. Tu ne peux pas te taire pour toujours. C’est le silence qui vous détruira.

Sa main vint serrer celle de Yann de l’autre côté du bureau. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

_ A chaque pas que je fais vers lui, il s’éloigne un peu plus. Je refuse de le perdre, Martha. dit-il d’une voix étranglée.

Martha eut un soupir résigné, se leva et vint étreindre brièvement son ami.

_ Très bien, Yann. Comme tu voudras.

Yann acquiesça vaguement et elle tourna les talons pour sortir du bureau, un peu abattue. Mais à peine la porte franchie, elle se redressa. Non, elle n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.

***

Yann finit de nouer sa cravate avec un soupir, puis se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Même avec son maquillage, il avait une tête de zombie. Il n’allait plus tenir très longtemps si ses insomnies persistaient. Il carburait au café et attendait avec désespoir le week end, pour pouvoir, enfin, disparaître sous sa couette et ne jamais en ressortir. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dépêcha de rejoindre le plateau pour lancer l’émission. Il essayait de ne pas penser au duplex, mais il le redoutait. Cependant l’invitée du jour, Julie Ferrier, réussit à lui faire oublier un peu sa peine. Elle était vive, amusante et naturelle. Elle réussit même à le faire rire franchement avec l’aide son chien. Cette complicité que Julie installait entre eux lui fit du bien et il réussit à être assez détendu pour le duplex avec Martin. Pourtant son collègue, lui, avait l’air tendu, voire même contrarié. Ses réponses étaient sèches et son ton froid. Yann ne comprit pas son état. Il pensait pourtant que les choses étaient arrangées entre eux. Du moins du côté de Martin… Sa contrariété finit par déteindre un peu sur lui, il se renfrogna, voyant la distance qu’il mettait entre eux. Son appel n’avait-il donc servi à rien ? Le duplex se termina et Yann eut du mal à retrouver le sourire malgré l’enthousiasme de Julie Ferrier. Il fut heureux de voir l’émission se terminer. Il salua chaleureusement son invitée.

_ J’espère que vous serez heureux avec lui. Lui glissa-elle malicieusement.

Yann la regarda interloqué et perplexe. Mais la jeune femme se contenta d’éclater de rire et de se diriger vers les loges après avoir lancé un clin d’oeil appuyé à Martha, qui se tenait non loin de là.  
Suspicieux, Yann la rejoint.

_ C’était quoi ça ? l’interrogea-il, méfiant.  
_ Quoi donc ? demanda Martha avec les yeux les plus innocents qu’elle pouvait feindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le plantait là, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Yann rentra chez lui, comme un automate. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait autour de lui et surtout ne comprenait pas le comportement de Martin. Il hésita à lui envoyer un texto mais il finit par choisir de le laisser un peu respirer. Il se coucha tôt, espérant qu’il trouverait rapidement le sommeil…

***

Dans un coin du bar, dans l'intimité des lumières tamisées, Martha avait réuni son conseil, à l'abri des regards.

_ L’heure est grave. Il semblerait que nos deux tourtereaux soient tout aussi lâche l'un que l'autre... J’ai commencé à attaquer ce soir, mais ça ne suffira pas. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Annonça-Elle en prenant un ton solennel.  
_ Leurs sentiments sont réciproques, ils sont juste stupides. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de les faire craquer. Murmura Hugo.  
_ Oh tu les connais, ils sont passés experts dans l'art de la fuite ! Soupira Vincent. Va falloir être imaginatif.  
_ J’ai peut être une idée pour forcer un peu le destin... Fit la dernière personne autour de la table avec un sourire énigmatique.

Tous les participants à la discussion se tournèrent alors vers Valentine avec curiosité, prêts à écouter sa suggestion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
> A très vite !


	9. Q comme Cache-cache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin est jaloux et il est de retour sur Paris !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, je devais d'abord en finir avec mes concours blancs :')  
> Voilà donc le chapitre 9 avec le retour de Martin !

Les doigts de Martin se serrèrent autour de son verre lorsqu’il vit la main de Julie s’attarder sur la taille de Yann et sa mâchoire se contracta. Clément lui jeta un coup d’oeil perplexe.  
Ils venaient de rentrer après leur duplex et regardaient maintenant comme à leur habitude le replay complet de l’émission. Si Martin était déjà grognon dans la matinée cela n’avait fait qu’empirer lors du duplex. Lorsqu’il se préparait au duplex, il avait pu entendre dans l’oreillette les taquineries de Julie Ferrier à l’égard de Yann et son rire, léger et insouciant. C’était idiot, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être agacé par le fait que Yann semble si détendu, comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids de la poitrine. Il n’aimait pas voir les mains de Julie Ferrier sur la taille de Yann. Il ne se comprenait plus. C’était pourtant lui qui avait mis de la distance entre eux. Et pourtant… Il lui était insupportable de voir Yann, si proche de cette femme. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du charme qu’elle lui faisait. Il avait l’air ailleurs. Il avait pas pu s’empêcher d’être un peu froid lors du duplex, comme s’il voulait lui faire passer un message. Mais lequel ? Il avait lu l’incompréhension dans les yeux de Yann sur le replay. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la tristesse dans les yeux de son patron après leur duplex. Il l’avait blessé en premier, pensait-il. Mais pourquoi cela le blessait-il de voir Yann proche de quelqu’un d’autre ? Ses propres réactions l’étonnaient, était-il réellement jaloux ? Difficile désormais de nier ses sentiments… Il ne pouvait pas se mentir éternellement. Sa rage face à la proximité de Julie et Yann en était la preuve ultime. Il luttait depuis des jours maintenant contre cette confession. Mais il devait maintenant se rendre à l’évidence. Il était bien amoureux de son patron. Un peu. Ou peut-être un peu plus. Il soupira. A quoi bon nier ? Ça ne changeait rien en fin de compte. Ils avaient ajourné l’affaire. Il n’avait plus qu’à oublier. Il s’en voulait un peu de ne pas être assez courageux pour tout avouer à Yann, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. C’était sûrement trop tard.

Il partit se coucher une fois de plus tourmenté, mais pour une fois les cauchemars eurent la décence de laisser en paix son coeur meurtri par les griffes sans pitié de la jalousie, le temps d’une nuit. Dès qu’il se réveilla, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers leur retour à Paris. Ils partaient dans la nuit pour arriver jeudi midi. Cette fois il ne passerait pas en coup de vent mais resterait à Paris pour un mois entier. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de retrouver l’agitation de la redac parisienne. Il commençait à être épuisé par ses allers-retours constants entre la France et les USA. Il ne rêvait que de s’étaler dans son lit douillet et dormir une nuit complète. Cependant après ce qui s’était passé avec Yann, il appréhendait le retour. Il avait pensé que ces quelque jours loin de lui, l’aiderait à prendre de la distance, à reprendre ses esprits et à oublier. Et c’était bien parti pour réussir au départ, avec l’appel de Yann. Tout était censé rentrer dans l’ordre. Mais au final, Martin se sentait encore plus confus qu’avant son départ. La veille, la jalousie qu’il avait ressentie en voyant Julie si proche de Yann lui avait renvoyé ses sentiments en pleine face. Le masque finissait par tomber. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il avait laissé passer le train, si jamais il y avait eu ne serait-ce qu’une chance pour que Yann veuille lui aussi être avec lui. Pourtant il devait bien y en avoir une, quelque part. Ils n’avaient pas couché ensemble aléatoirement, non ? L’électricité entre eux n’était pas si anodine, après tout. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu en colère contre Yann. Il semblait l’avoir effacé si vite. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il voulait, il l’avait dit lui même… Mais une partie de son coeur, il ne le comprenait que maintenant, n’avait pas envie d’oublier et voulait rester blotti contre Yann encore un long moment. Il secoua la tête, refermant le chapitre de ses pensées stériles.

La journée fila rapidement, Clément et lui passèrent la journée à arpenter la ville pour recueillir quelques témoignages sur les premières semaines de Trump à la maison blanche et interviewer des représentants municipaux. Ils rentrèrent à leur appartement en début de soirée, exténués. La semaine avait été courte mais intensive. Les deux journalistes furent donc soulagés de plier bagage. Martin faillit s'endormir dans le taxi. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport sous le coup de 21h et Martin envoya un message à Hugo pour le prévenir de leur départ imminent et de l'heure d'arrivée. Message qu'il envoyait généralement à Yann. Il espérait toujours que ce soit le présentateur qui vienne et il se rendait à présent que ce n'était pas aussi innocent que ça. Mais faute de temps c'était rarement lui qui venait, il dépêchait Hugo, Valentine, Martha ou encore Laurent si ces derniers étaient libres. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être le premier à l’accueillir à la redac. Mais ce jour là, Martin ne prévint qu’Hugo. Il espérait qu'il ne lui fasse aucune remarque sur cette esquive. Ils s'installèrent finalement dans l'avion. Clement s'endormit quelques minutes après le décollage. Martin ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il sentait l’anxiété poindre en lui, mêlée de colère. Comment se comporter face à Yann maintenant ? Ne voulant pas encore passer des heures à se poser des questions, il lança une série idiote et finit par s'endormir devant le deuxième épisode.

En plein jet-lag, Martin aurait voulu faire taire l’aéroport de Paris qui vivait frénétiquement autour de lui. Il avait mal au crâne et était toujours dans le brouillard. Clement et lui marchèrent en mode pilote automatique jusqu'à la sortie où ils retrouvèrent Hugo, qui les attendait tout sourire. Ils échangèrent une accolade ou plutôt Martin se laissa tomber dans ses bras ouverts. Sans l’aide de son ami, il n’aurait surement pas réussi à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il salua Clement puis ils se mirent en route vers la rédaction, les deux garçons insistant pour terminer leur montage avant de s’accorder quelques heures de répit. Martin lutta pour rester éveillé durant le trajet. Ils atteignirent Bangumi aux alentours de 14h30 et Martin pria pour que son patron soit parti en répétition. Il n’avait aucune envie de le croiser maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à lui et une colère injustifiée continuait de le ronger. 

_ Yann est parti ? Demanda Martin d’une petite voix à Hugo alors qu’ils étaient dans l’ascenseur.

Hugo lui jeta un regard à la fois désapprobateur et suspicieux.

_ Il ne va pas tarder. Murmura-il.

Martin acquiesça, puis quitta l’ascenseur sans laisser le temps à son ami de le questionner davantage. Il tomba nez à nez avec Valentine et Martha qui partaient sûrement pour le studio. Elles le saluèrent chaleureusement mais le jeune reporter nota des regards mystérieux qui s’échangèrent entre les filles et Hugo, comme si elles lui posaient une question muette à laquelle il vit Hugo hochait légèrement la tête. Elles semblèrent satisfaites et filèrent au studio.

_ Il se passe quoi avec les filles ? demanda Martin en s’écroulant sur sa chaise de bureau après avoir salué les quelques collègues encore présents dans l’open-space.  
_ Hein ? Rien du tout. Fit son meilleur ami distraitement en s’asseyant près de lui. 

Martin n’en crut pas un mot mais il était trop fatigué pour insister. Il se dépêcha d’allumer son ordi pour finir le montage du reportage. Clément vint rapidement le rejoindre et ils se mirent au travail.  
Cependant Martin ne cessait de guetter du coin de l’oeil la porte du bureau de Yann. Il lui avait semblé voir les deux orbes bleus l’observer à travers les persiennes. Lorsqu’il aperçut la silhouette de son patron se lever pour aller en répétition. Il se leva précipitamment à son tour.

_ Je vais fumer une clope. Annonça-il avant de disparaitre vers le toit, sans attendre une réponse de ses collègues.

Non, il n’avait définitivement pas envie de voir son patron maintenant. Surtout dans son état. Il était fatigué, en colère et malheureux. Il avait peur que les mots lui échappent si le plus vieux posait ses yeux inquiets sur lui. Il avait peur de faire face à tout ce qu’il avait perdu en fuyant. Il avait peur que les flammes du désir et de l’amour se réveillent sous sa peau et viennent lui brûler le coeur. Oui, il fuyait encore. 

Hugo et Clément échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis ils comprirent en voyant Yann sortir de son bureau. Le plus vieux les salua rapidement et ses yeux tristes s’attardèrent sur la chaise vide de Martin. Il jeta un regard dans la direction dans laquelle le reporter venait de partir, semblant un moment vouloir le rejoindre. Mais il se ravisa avec un soupir discret, puis partit vers les ascenseurs.  
Hugo et Clément soupirèrent à leur tour.

_ On est pas arrivés avec ces deux-là ! Rit Clément.  
_ Ah ça non, espérons que le plan de ce soir marche ! Sourit Hugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimez, ça va se rapprocher petit à petit !  
> La suite arrive bientôt ;) encore 3 chapitres normalement


	10. Q comme Coincés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann ne comprends toujours pas la distance que Martin met entre eux, mais Martha et sa team sont bien décidés à abolir la distance !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, le chapitre 10 ! Bientôt la fin ;)

Yann regardait nerveusement l'horloge depuis qu'il était arrivé au bureau. L'avion de Martin arrivait à 13h15. Cela avait beau être dans plus de trois heures, Yann ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder l'heure. Il était impatient de voir le reporter car, même dans ces circonstances, il lui avait manqué. Et d'un autre côté il angoissait. Il pensait que l'appel résoudrait le problème de malaise et qu'il n'aurait qu'à museler ses sentiments comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant le ton froid du reporter durant le duplex de la veille au soir le laissait penser que rien n'était résolu. La tension était toujours présente. Avait-il perdu Martin comme il le redoutait tant ? Il espérait que non, que ça ne soit que passager... Mais son coeur irrationnel ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était trop tard. Il se sentait lâche et faible. À 42 ans, il se retrouvait embourbé dans le plus gros chagrin d'amour de sa vie tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer à son collègue qu'il l'aimait depuis des années, de peur de briser leur amitié. Mais tout en étant conscient de ça, le courage de tout avouer à Martin ne lui venait pas. Il préférait s'accrocher à ce statut quo insatisfaisant. Il était idiot, il le savait. Martha le lui avait suffisamment dit. Il préférait se taire et espérer que Martin soit moins distant une fois de retour. Cela s'annonçait mal, il n'avait pas reçu son habituel message de départ. D'ailleurs, il n'avait reçu aucun message de sa part cette semaine, pas même professionnel.

Depuis l'instant où Hugo avait quitté le bureau pour aller chercher Martin, Yann ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne cessait de guetter son arrivée. Martha l'avait repéré et lui jetait un regard mi-moqueur, mi-exaspéré de son bureau. Elle vint lui dire de se préparer pour aller en répétition mais Yann prit délibérément son temps pour le faire. Il ne voulait pas quitter la rédaction avant l'arrivée de Martin. Il voulait avoir une chance de le croiser, de lui parler, d'éventuellement voir son sourire... Il voulait se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas perdu son ami. Aux alentours de 14h30, alors que Martha quittait le bureau après être venu le réprimander sur sa lenteur, Martin, Clement et Hugo firent leur entrée dans la rédaction. Yann sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il les observait à travers les stores. Martin souriait vaguement à Hugo mais ses gestes incertains traduisaient une immense fatigue. En règle générale, Martin faisait le tour de la rédaction pour saluer tout le monde à chaque retour de voyage, il finissait par le sien, lui donnait son traditionnel cadeau de voyage et restait discuter pendant quelques minutes avec lui, somnolant parfois sur son canapé. Mais ce jour-là, il ne vint pas jusqu'à son bureau.Yann essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était juste un détail, qu'il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse... Mais il était dévasté. Il avait sacrifié ses sentiments pour garder Martin près de lui. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas près de lui, que lui restait-il ? Il commença à ranger ses affaires machinalement, le regard vide. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans son bureau, il avait hâte d'être dehors. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Martin qui travaillait, se demandant comment il serait reçu en venant le saluer. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte. À peine, eut-il mis la main sur la poignée qu'il vit Martin bondir de son siège et disparaître précipitamment vers le coin fumeur. Son coeur se brisa un peu plus à cet instant, si c'était possible. Il tenta de faire bonne figure et alla dire bonjour à Clement et Hugo. Il hésita à courir après Martin. Il avait besoin de le voir. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras et le supplier d'oublier toute cette histoire pour qu'ils redeviennent comme avant. Il voulait l'embrasser et faire naître en lui un amour réciproque. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine distance que Martin mettait entre eux alors que tout semblait clair après leur conversation téléphonique... Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça maintenant ? Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le rattraper. Mais l'angoisse vint se faufiler en lui et il se contenta de partir vers les studios, brisé.

Yann avait essayé d’apercevoir Martin pendant tout le reste de l’après-midi sans succès. Il voulait comprendre. Martin ne vint pas en répétition prétextant qu’il devait d’abord finir son montage, puis il arriva aux studios le plus tardivement possible. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute: Martin avait décidé de l’éviter le plus possible. Alors qu’il était au maquillage, il entendit Valentine et Vincent qui murmuraient dans le couloir. Il entendit clairement le nom de Martin dans la conversation et cela l’inquiéta davantage. Que se passait-il ? Il tenta de le voir avant d’aller en plateau, mais lorsqu’il le trouva dans une des loges avec Hugo et Paul, il était paisiblement endormi sur le canapé. Yann n’osa pas troubler son sommeil et se contenta de le regarder dormir du coin de l’oeil avant de se rendre en plateau.

L’émission se déroula sans accros, mais Yann était tout de même agacé. Martin avait parfaitement fait sont travail, bien dit son texte, plaqué un sourire - faux - sur son visage et tout le monde n’y avait vu que du feu ou avait fait semblant d’y croire. Pourtant, Martin ne l’avait pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux de tout leur échange. Il fixait soit les images qu’ils avaient tournées, soit il baissait les yeux sur ses fiches et son prompteur. La tension était palpable entre eux. Yann bouillonnait derrière la table. Il aurait voulu attraper Martin et le forcer à parler. Sa distance le tuait. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de lui et de ses regards. Dès que le générique de fin retentit, Martin se débarrassa de son micro et fila en coulisses sous le regard crispé de Yann.  
Camille lui jeta un oeil interrogateur mais il se contenta de secouer vaguement la tête avant de se lever à son tour. Une fois dans sa loge, vide pour une fois, il retira rageusement sa cravate et sa veste. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à lui prendre la tête. Il n’avait même plus envie de parler à Martin. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et s’étaler sur son canapé pour ne plus penser à rien. Lorsqu’il eut fini de se changer, il sortit dans le couloir et tomba sur Martin et Hugo qui discutait un peu plus loin. Hugo jeta un coup d’oeil vers Yann avant de s’écrier:

_ Ah désolé mec ! Je peux pas te ramener finalement… J’ai promis à mon frère que je mangeais avec lui ! 

Martin ronchonna pour la forme, puis se tourna rapidement vers Martha qui passait par là.

_ Martha ? Tu pourrais me déposer chez moi ? demanda-il.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire radieux et s’excusa:

_ Non, je vais pas du tout de ce coté, moi. Mais tiens, Yann ! Tu habites pas très loin, tu peux ramener Martin !

Yann sursauta presque à l’entente de son prénom et ne parvint qu’un lâcher un « euh… » incertain. Il vit l’appréhension passer dans le regard de Martin, et il chercha une échappatoire, mais il était déjà trop tard.

_ Voilà Martin, c’est réglé ! Trancha Valentine qui s’était glissée dans le couloir. Tu rentres avec Yann !

Les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent quelques instants, cherchant désespérément un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à rentrer avec le plus vieux mais aucun ne lui vint. Il finit donc par balbutier une réponse positive. Ils étaient coincés. Impossible de s’esquiver encore une fois. Yann jeta un regard à Hugo, Valentine et Martha qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Ils avaient tout prévu. Martha passa près de lui pour aller récupérer ses affaires et lui murmura dans le creux de l’oreille:

_ C’est ta dernière chance, Yann. Ne la gâche pas.

Yann ferma les yeux douloureusement. Aurait-il la force de saisir cette chance ? Il soupira avant de faire signe à Martin de le suivre. Le plus jeune, qui avait lui aussi repéré les regards moqueurs de leurs collègues, lui emboita le pas et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu’au parking. Un silence pesant qui se poursuivit lorsqu’ils furent dans la voiture. L’habitacle semblait concentrer toute l’électricité dans l’air. Yann jeta un regard en coin à Martin qui s’était tourné vers la vitre, bien décidé à ne pas dire un mot. Yann grogna intérieurement et se mit en route vers chez Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promis après j'arrête le sadisme ^^'
> 
> A très vite,
> 
> K.


	11. Q comme Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin et Yann rentrent ensemble en voiture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le retard, mais voilà la fin du suspens :3

Ils quittèrent le parking et Martin aperçut Hugo, Martha et Valentine qui ricanaient près de la sortie, fiers de leurs coups. Il leur jeta un regard noir qui ne fit qu’augmenter leur hilarité. Ils semblaient décidément déterminés à le rapprocher de Yann. Mais pour Martin, ça avait l'air d'être une cause perdue. Martin regarda Paris défiler sous ses yeux en couleurs ors et fauves. Le crépuscule filtrait gracieusement entre les bâtiments. Pourtant cette vision ne suffisait pas à l’apaiser. De temps à autre, il jetait un oeil à Yann dans le reflet de la vitre. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses doigts crispés sur le volant. Il regardait droit devant lui et sa conduite était un peu plus brusque que d’habitude. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Il s'était établi d'un accord tacite. Martin savait qu'il en était à l'origine: il avait été le premier à fuir. Il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi. Les sentiments se bousculaient dans son coeur. Il était en colère contre Yann de se satisfaire de cette situation, en colère contre lui-même de s’être tu quand il aurait dû parler. Il aurait aimé avoir la force de tout lui dire. Il ne voulait pas que Yann l’efface, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas qu’il le laisse partir. Mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il détournait donc obstinément le regard, de peur que s’il le pose sur Yann, sa façade ne s’écroule.

De son côté, Yann n’en menait pas plus large. Une émotion, faite de colère, de peine et de passion, bouillonnait sous sa peau. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa poitrine, il avait l’impression qu’il était au bord de l’explosion. Il était en train d‘atteindre le point de rupture. Martin était résolument tourné vers la fenêtre, refusant tout contact visuel. Il n’y comprenait toujours rien. Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter tant de froideur ? Il avait ravalé ses sentiments, il avait tout fait pour effacer le trouble, pour que Martin soit à l’aise avec lui. Mais rien n’y faisait. Il ne le regardait plus, ne lui parlait qu’en cas d’extreme nécessité. Son comportement l’épuisait mais il ne voyait pas comment y remédier. A part par une confrontation franche. Les mots de Martha résonnaient douloureusement en lui. Il savait qu’elle avait raison, il n’y aurait pas de seconde chance.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yann se gara un peu brusquement devant chez Martin. Le jeune homme se redressa, semblant sortir de ses pensées. Il jeta un bref regard à Yann, avant de baisser les yeux. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendants quelques secondes, retenant leur souffle, comme s’il devait se passer quelque chose. Puis, Martin détacha sa ceinture et attrapa son sac.  
Le regardant faire, Yann sentit son coeur se serrer brutalement. Il allait le laisser partir, l’abandonner là, son cœur à vif. Il vit le jeune homme poser sa main sur la poignée et une petite voix dans tête lui souffla sournoisement que s'il le laissait partir maintenant, il le perdrait pour toujours. Il devrait apprendre à vivre avec un Martin distant et fâché, pour le reste de ses jours.  
Cette perspective le remplit de colère et sa voix franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans que la peur puisse la faire taire, cette fois. A quoi bon se taire, s’il était déjà trop tard ? 

_ Martin, attends. 

La ton de Yann était sec et sans appel. Il put presque entendre le souffle du reporter se couper, comme s’il avait redouté ces mots. Il tourna néanmoins la tête vers lui, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. Yann se sentit quelques secondes mal à l’aise, ne sachant plus quoi dire, mais cette émotion étrange et colérique qui brûlait en lui prit les commandes.

_ Tu comptes m’ignorer encore longtemps ? Lâcha-il avec amertume. Je croyais que les choses étaient claires entre nous.

Martin s’hérissa aussitôt en entendant le ton acerbe de son patron. Sa réponse fusa, sans qu’il n’y réfléchisse.

_ Désolé de pas encore être à l’aise avec la situation. Répondit-il froidement. Mais bon, j’ai bien vu que toi ça avait pas trop l’air de te tourmenter ! 

Les mots étaient mordants, pleins de non-dits. La frustration et les doutes accumulés ces derniers jours remontaient et glissaient de leurs lèvres sans retenue.

_ Pardon ?! s’écria Yann, piqué au vif.

Comment Martin pouvait-il croire qu’il vivait bien la situation ? Alors qu’il dépérissait intérieurement à la simple idée de le voir s’éloigner. Il n’avait jamais réussi à effacer les brides de souvenirs de cette nuit de sa mémoire, elle le hantait chaque jour.

_ Vu comment tu roucoulais avec Julie l’autre jour, ça avait l’air d’aller ! cracha Martin, incapable désormais de contenir sa jalousie. Tu cherches à réchauffer ton lit ? J’étais juste un nom de plus sur la liste ?!

Le jeune reporter regretta ses mots dès qu’ils franchirent ces lèvres. Ils formulaient pourtant ses peurs les plus profondes: sa jalousie et sa peur de n’être qu’un parmi d’autres. 

_ Tu délires ou quoi ?! Rugit Yann, en se redressant vivement dans son siège. Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne ?

Martin vit immédiatement qu’il avait blessé Yann, pourtant il n’arrêta pas d’enfoncer le clou. Sa rage l’aveuglait, sous ses paupières il revoyait encore la main de Julie sur la hanche de Yann.

_ J’en sais rien ! En tout cas, tu avais l’air d’être pressé de m’effacer en tout ça ! 

C’était un cri de désespoir, un appel ultime. Yann ne cria pas en retour. Il regardait Martin fixement, comme s’il venait de le gifler. Martin n’osa pas affronter son regard boulversé. Le plus vieux serra les poings et finit par répondre, presque calmement.

_ Tu veux la vérité, Martin ? Très bien. Ce soir-là, j’étais bourré. Probablement autant que toi. Mais ce n’était pas que l’alcool qui guidait mes gestes. Si j’avais eu un peu de courage j’aurai pu les faire sobre. Quitte à me prendre une gifle. Parce que j’ai fait la connerie de tomber amoureux de toi. Et ça fait des années que je me tais et que je nie ! Pour ne pas te perdre. Voilà. Alors ne viens pas dire que je suis celui qui chercher à t’effacer… Parce que j’en suis totalement incapable.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots. Incapable de poursuivre il détourna le regard comme pour laisser à Martin l'occasion de fuir. Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Les mots de Yann venaient de le frapper de plein fouet. Comme avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il était tellement occupé à se battre contre ses propres sentiments et à jalouser Julie Ferrier qu'il était passé à côté des sentiments de Yann. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses en effet. Le sentiment d'inachevé dans cette conversation téléphonique, la peine dans les yeux de Yann.... C'était pourtant une évidence. Il comprenait maintenant l'agacement de Martha et d'Hugo. Ils étaient vraiment deux idiots.  
Le silence se fit dans l’habitacle, comme s’il leur fallait un instant pour assimiler tous les mots qui venaient d’être dit et leur signification. Yann ne voyant pas Martin réagir se retourna vers lui. Leur regards ne se quittaient pas. Martin se sentit coupable en voyant les larmes qui embrumait celui de son patron. Il se sentait lâche face à lui qui venait de lui avouer si calmement ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans le noir, maintenant. C’était à son tour de faire preuve d’un peu de courage.

_ Yann… Je… commença Martin, incertain. Si j’en avais pas eu envie, je t’aurai repoussé… Même bourré.

Son patron lui jeta un regard confus. Martin déglutit et poursuivit:

_ J’ai encore du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens… J'ai beau essayer de faire taire ces sentiments, ça sert à rien… Tout ce que je sais c’est que je supporte pas de voir d’autres gens proches de toi et que j’ai envie d’être près de toi… Et cette nuit-là… Je sais que je le voulais. Vraiment. Pardon d’avoir été aussi aveugle. J’ai dû te faire beaucoup souffrir….

Yann s’était figé face aux aveux de son reporter. Il n’avait pas imaginé ce scénario une seule seconde. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Que signifiait réellement cette confession ? Qu’advenait-il de leur relation alors ? Il finit par faire part de son inquiétude à son cadet.

_ Et maintenant ? murmura le plus âgé d’une voix étranglée, ne voyant pas quoi dire d’autre.

Doucement, dans un froissement de tissu, Martin se pencha vers lui jusqu’à coller leurs front. Yann le regardait par dessous ses cils, un peu tremblant. Martin plongea enfin son regard dans le sien, rougissant tendrement.

_ Me laisse pas partir. chuchota-il, comme une supplique.

C’était la seule confirmation dont Yann avait besoin. Il secoua doucement la tête pour lui signifier que ce n’était pas dans ses plans et vint sceller leur lèvres avec envie. Martin répondit avec tendresse au baiser. Puis l’électricité laissée par leur dispute reprit le dessus et le baiser se fit plus pressé. Leur langues se retrouvèrent, complices. Les mains vinrent se caler à leur anciennes places comme par réflexe. Une fois de plus, tous les gestes semblaient naturels, évidents. Sans s’en rendre compte, ils s’étaient manqués. Les bras de Martin étaient passés autour du cou de son patron, tandis que ce dernier avait détaché sa ceinture de sécurité pour venir enlacer son passager.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils finirent par s'extirper de la voiture et monter dans l'appartement du plus jeune. D’abord un peu gênés par cette nouvelle situation, ils finirent par s'affaler dans le canapé l'un contre l’autre, content de retrouver leur complicité couplée à cette nouvelle intimité. Ils finirent par s'avouer à voix basse tout ce qui leur avait traversé l'esprit ces derniers jours et bien avant encore. Les mots qu’ils avaient tus, semblaient délivrés de leurs chaînes et filaient dans les airs nocturnes. Ils finirent la soirée en s’écroulant dans le lit de Martin, poursuivant leur conversation avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. L’un comme l’autre étaient épuisés. Ils ne rêvaient que d’une bonne nuit de sommeil, libérée des cauchemars, des questions et des doutes.  
Yann vint se coller un peu plus contre Martin et ferma les yeux avant de souffler:

_ Prépare toi pour demain. Les "entremetteurs" promettent d’être insupportables.

Martin rit doucement contre sa peau, les imaginant déjà trépigner en voyant que leur plan avait fonctionné et leur demander tous les détails.

_ On se vengera. Promit-il en embrassant doucement l’épaule de son désormais amant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, on arrive à la fin :3  
> Il reste juste un petit épilogue :))))  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	12. Q comme Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit épilogue ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le moment de clôturer cette fic par ce rapide epilogue :333

Ce furent les vibrations de son téléphone, posé non loin de lui, qui tirèrent le jeune homme de son sommeil. Un grognement lui échappa et il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, se collant un peu plus au corps chaud derrière lui. Il battit des cils un instant avant d’ouvrir franchement les yeux. Il observa rapidement les alentours désormais presque familiers et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu’il fut envahi par cet étrange sentiment de déjà-vu, la gueule de bois en moins. Il fit un mouvement pour se redresser mais il fut aussitôt emprisonné par deux bras venus s’enrouler autour de sa taille, suivis par une paire de lèvres contre sa nuque.

_ Hors de question que je te laisse t’échapper cette fois. murmura une voix encore ensommeillée au creux de son oreille, faisant frissonner le reporter.

Martin glissa avec tendresse ses bras sur ceux de Yann pour resserrer leur étreinte.

_ Je ne vais nulle part. Promit-il en se retournant pour voler un baiser à son amant.

Yann laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement et cala un peu mieux sa tête sur l’épaule de Martin, refermant les yeux . Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de se lever tout de suite. Le jeune homme sourit en le voyant du coin de l’oeil tenter de replonger dans le sommeil. Les cernes violacés ressortaient plus qu’à l’accoutumée sous la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. On était samedi matin, et Yann comptait bien profiter encore quelques instants de la chaleur de son lit et de son nouvel occupant. Martin regarda le visage paisible de Yann. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Une semaine plus tôt, il se réveillait dans ce même lit lit, totalement paniqué et les voilà maintenant enlacés sous les draps, bien décidés à passer le week end à profiter de leur nouvelle intimité. Ils ne savaient pas encore vraiment où ils allaient ensemble mais Martin était certain qu’il faisait le bon choix. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi apaisé, heureux que maintenant. Yann était la pièce manquante à sa vie, et il n’avait juste pas eu le courage de le voir. Et pour cela, même si ne leur dirait jamais, il pouvait remercier Hugo, Val, Vincent, Clément, Martha et leurs plans  
machiavéliques. Martin se souvenait parfaitement de leurs sourires victorieux quand ils les avaient vu arriver main dans la main, le vendredi matin. Ils s’étaient jetés sur eux pour les assaillir de questions et de félicitations. Ils n’avaient réussi à s’échapper que vingt minutes plus tard. Mais ils s’étaient quand même bien vengés par la suite. Si leur relation était un succès pour l’équipe d’entremetteurs, elle se devait pourtant de rester secrète pour l’instant et ils leur avaient promis de tout faire pour la protéger. Martin et Yann avaient donc pris un malin plaisir à leur donner un peu de travail en flirtant outrageusement en plateau, en se jetant des sous-entendus à peine voilés ou en s’échappant de leur bureau pour aller s’embrasser près de la photocopieuse. Martin souriait encore au souvenir des tentatives de diversions de leurs amis et aux regards furieux de Martha.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te fais sourire ? demanda Yann qui avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait à présent.  
_ Je repensais à hier. Murmura-il en passant une main dans les cheveux argentés de son patron.

Yann sourit à son tour, se remémorant à son tour la journée. Martin se rapprocha un peu plus, entremêlant leurs jambes et frottant doucement les chevilles de son vis-à-vis du bout des pieds. Le patron haussa un sourcil en sentant les orteils de son reporter. Le plus jeune lui lance un regard provocateur et étira le coup pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur la clavicule de Yann, provocant des frissons dans tout son corps.

_ Petit déj ? Suggéra le plus jeune contre sa peau, sans grande conviction.

Le plus vieux laissa échapper un petit rire avant de les faire rouler sur le côté pour coincer le plus jeune sous son corps. 

_ J’ai une meilleure idée. Chuchota-il en partant à son tour à la découverte de la peau dorée à sa portée.

Martin libéra ses bras pour venir entourer le corps de Yann sur le sien. Il ferma les yeux sous les caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus appuyées. Il n’avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Il chuchota les mots qui résonnaient dans son coeur et Yann les lui rendit aussitôt. Qui aurait cru qu’un simple verre de trop pouvait tout faire basculer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, la fin :)  
> J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ;)  
> J'avais jamais écrit de fic aussi longue donc je suis contente de l'achever !  
> Et bien évidemment l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé :333
> 
> Merci à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui ont mis un petit kudos et celles qui ont laissé d'adorables reviews !  
> Encore merci et à très vite ;)
> 
> Merci à celle qui corrige mon illettrisme ;)
> 
> K.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :3  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis encore incertaine sur la direction que ca prendre cette fic :3


End file.
